Frio invierno
by ozora no hime
Summary: Natasha ve una escena en su casa que le rompe el corazon. Mi primer fanfic de Hetalia, porfa leanlo, espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

_Hola~~ bueno esta es mi primera incursion en el fandon de Hetalia, espero que les guste jeje ^^U sean amable por favor._

_Advertencias: este fic se desarrolla en un universo alterno, todos son personas normales. Utilizo nombres humanos por eso: Yekaterina para Ucrania (es el que vi que usan mas) Ivan para Rusia, Natasha para Belarus y Alfred para Estados Unidos (que va a salir mas adelantito) Otra cosa, Natasha esta occ (es que considero que en una familia normal no se puede darese tipo de acoso XD entre otras razones) espero no les moleste mucho ^^U y bueno los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen._

_Por cierto, al principio me inspire en la cancion Lonely in gorgeous de Tommy February6 les recomiendo que vean la traduccion de la letra y la comparen con la situacion de Belarus en la obra original. Dicho eso (?) espero que les guste._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Natasha no pudo evitar dejar caer la taza que segundos antes reposaba entre sus manos, salió corriendo y casi bajo de un salto las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de la entrada. Estaba cerrada, desesperada, no se molesto en intentar abrirla por las buenas sino que de una fuerte patada la derribó, perdiendo en el proceso las pantuflas que protegían sus pies. Aun así no le importo. Salió corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello a pesar de que sus pies se herían y se enfriaban por culpa de las piedras que sobresalían de la fina capa de nieve que cubría la tierra. Corriendo sin saber a dónde dirigirse, no supo en qué momento había saltado la cerca de su casa para acabar entre los arbustos del jardín vecino. El sonido de su vestido rompiéndose y las ramas arañándole la piel no lograron captar su atención.

Natasha no sentía nada: ni el frio, ni el dolor de las heridas recién hechas, ni la fatiga de sus músculos, ni la dificultad de sus pulmones para conseguir oxigeno… nada. Solo había lugar para el terrible dolor que desgarraba su pecho. Escucho a su hermana mayor gritar su nombre a lo lejos, el dolor aumento: aunque ella se esmerara en buscarla, eso no la reconfortaba, ella quería que _él _la buscara… sin embargo eso no sucedería. _Él no la perseguiría_.

Cuando las lágrimas finalmente bajaron por sus mejillas se vio incapaz de seguir corriendo. Una pared apareció como por arte de magia para detenerla al momento en que se sintió colapsar. Con la vista medio borrosa descubrió que estaba en la ciudad, había fiesta. El bullicio la molestaba pero al no tener la energía suficiente para moverse decidió deslizarse en el pequeño callejón para llorar en paz.

Estaba mal, estaba enojada, estaba triste, estaba… celosa… celosa, de su hermana mayor. Muchos dirían que lo único que Natasha tenía que envidiarle a su hermana era su generoso escote, fuera de eso la mayoría de las personas decían que Natasha era la más grácil y bonita de las dos. Sin embargo esa misma gente coincidía en que lo que Yekaterina no tenía en gracia y belleza lo compensaba con su carácter: dulce, considerada y servicial. Mientras que la menor era fría, intimidante y peligrosa. Si, era peligrosa, no estaban exagerando, no por nada era la delincuente más peligrosa de su secundaria.

Aun así la menor no le envidiaba nada a su hermana, al contrario la quería mucho, al quedar huérfanos fue Yekaterina quien se encargo de ella y de su hermano mayor. Estaba a la mitad de su carrera universitaria cuando sucedió la tragedia, dejó sus estudios y se dedico por completo al cuidado de ellos. Si Natasha recordaba las caras de sus progenitores era por las fotos que sus hermanos conservaban de ellos. Así que la consideraba a ella como su madre.

Pero la causa de su repentina huida de casa, de sus celos hacia su hermana mayor, era el varón de la casa: su hermano Iván. Desde que tenía memoria, Natasha había sentido una admiración y devoción increíbles por él. En el fondo siempre supo que lo que sentía por Iván era otra cosa, pero era muy joven para ponerle nombre. Hasta el día en que su hermano trajo una chica a casa y la presentó como su novia.

Ese día, prudentemente esperó a que terminara la visita de la chica para que su hermano fuera a dejarla y así quedar a solas con su hermana. Le preguntó muchas cosas referentes al noviazgo y cosas así. Hasta que se decidió a explicar timidamente lo que sentía por Iván. Sin embargo por alguna razón que hasta el momento desconocía, se cuido de mencionar a quien se refería. Fue cuando Yekaterina le revelo que esos eran los síntomas de alguien enamorado.

Al principio Natasha se sintió bastante mortificada por tal descubrimiento. Y no era para menos ¡Estaba enamorada de su propio hermano! Los primeros días su mente se internó en un conflicto interno, pues la situación iba en contra de los principios que le había inculcado y por otro lado no podía evitar sentir lo que sentía. Finalmente lo aceptó y olvidándose de su conciencia se dedico a amar a su hermano en secreto. Pero el peso de sus pecados empezaba a aplastarla, así que empezó a desahogarse causando problemas en la escuela hasta convertirse en una delincuente. Yekaterina nunca pudo hacer nada para controlarla, apenas podía dedicarse a curarla cuando la herían e Iván siempre estaba inmerso en su mundo sin prestarle atención. Y eso le dolía. Por eso causaba cada vez más problemas.

Pero esa no era la razón de la situación que se desarrollaba en ese momento. La causa era la escena que había visto antes de salir de casa. Parecía una escena normal, nadie le vería nada de malo a que Yekaterina le hubiera ayudado a Iván con un trabajo de la universidad. Y realmente ese no había sido el problema, la misma Natasha había visto todo eso con una sonrisa que rara vez aparecía en su cara y una taza de chocolate caliente en sus manos, que precisamente iba a darle a su hermano. Pero el mundo pareció volverse negro para ella cuando vio a Iván sonreírle a su hermana dándole las gracias y agregar un "_te quiero mucho"_ al final. La mayor le sonrió, después de todo el chico se lo decía muy a menudo.

Pero la menor de los tres había notado algo _diferente_, la mirada de Iván tenía un brillo peculiar al momento de decir eso. Y entonces lo supo: era el mismo brillo que Natasha había notado en su propia mirada cada vez que frente al espejo terminaba de arreglarse y se preguntaba si su hermano pensaría que estaba bonita. No habia duda: su hermano Iván estaba enamorado de su hermana Yekaterina. Horrorizada soltó la tasa y salió corriendo de la casa.

- ¡Vaya familia de incestuosos salimos! – susurro al tiempo que sonreía para sí misma con amargura.

Se quedó llorando en el callejón un rato más, sin saber que mas hacer. Después de todo no podía regresar a su casa porque no sabría como explicar todo el drama que acababa de armar, tampoco podía decirle a su hermana sobre el triangulo amoroso que se había formado entre ellos sin tener pruebas del amor de su hermano Iván, además ella no era quien para delatarlo. Aparte de eso no tenía fuerzas para levantarse e ir a ningún lado.

Notó que empezaba a nevar, señal de que la temperatura bajaría dramáticamente de un momento a otro, pues en Rusia los inviernos no eran nada suaves. Suspiró resignada, era evidente que con tanto alboroto Yekaterina no sería capaz de encontrarla (pues no creía que Iván intentase buscarla) además de que estaba lejos de casa. Su vestido, aunque era lo suficientemente grueso como para salir a la calle en un día normal, no representaba una gran defensa contra el frio de una noche nevada rusa, especialmente ahora que estaba roto.

Su destino parecía estar sellado: Iba a morir de frio, sola, en un callejón sucio, y para colmo no iba a ser una muerte en paz debido a la bulla de la fiesta. Su corazón se contrajo al pensar en lo triste que se sentiría Yekaterina, pero el dolor de pensar que tal vez a Iván no le importaría en lo mas mínimo su muerte se le hiso tan insoportable que empezó a llorar de nuevo. Fue cuando escucho una voz hablándole:

- Oye tú ¿Qué haces ahí? – al levantar la vista Natasha reconoció al compañero de clase y rival de su hermano, no recordaba su nombre solo sabía que era estadounidense – Ah! Pero si eres la hermanita de Iván – por lo visto, él también la reconoció - ¿estas bien? ¿Qué te sucedió?

El muchacho, que al parecer de Natasha tenía fuerza sobrehumana la hiso ponerse de pie sin mucha dificultad. Pero ella no fue capaz de sostenerse y hubiera caído si el rubio no la sostiene.

- OPS! Parece que estas un poco mal, te llevare a tu casa y… - no término de hablar cuando Natasha negó débilmente con la cabeza.

- Por favor, a mi casa no – fue todo lo que dijo antes de desmayarse.

… _Continuará…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Bueno, eso fue todo por ahora, espero no les haya desagradado mucho, comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, quejas, tomatasos, patatasos, bolas de nieve, scones, etc en un review porfavor._

_Por cierto, el titulo es solo algo que se me ocurrio poner, en realidad no soy buena con ellos._

_Matta nee~~_


	2. Chapter 2

_hola~ yo molestando de nuevo despues de 50 años de haber publicado el primer capitulo n_nU eh aqui el segundo, espero que les guste._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Alfred suspiró, y por enésima vez se removió en búsqueda de una posición más cómoda. Se maldijo nuevamente por haberle cedido su cama a la chica de cabello platinado que había encontrado en aquel callejón, también maldijo a su ex tutor por haberle inculcado modales ingleses que no hacían más que incomodarle la vida, o en este caso el sueño.

Cualquier otra persona se habría acomodado perfectamente en ese sofá-cama, cualquiera menos Alfred, que como buen estadounidense amaba la libertad y moverse a sus anchas. En su cama tamaño King podía perfectamente dar unas cuantas vueltas sin miedo a caer, estirar la mano o la pierna en cualquier dirección sin que sus extremidades queden en el aire o choquen contra algún espaldar.

Volvió a suspirar, esta vez maldijo a su compañero de clases y rival: Iván, el hermano mayor de la joven a ahora reposaba en SU cama. Sabrá Dios que clase de discusión tuvieron para que la chica haya huido de su casa sin querer regresar. Giró su cabeza y vio a la muchacha durmiendo plácidamente, su largo pelo caía como cascada a los lados de su cabeza, las facciones de su cara eran tan finas que se le hacia un poco difícil creer que tenía algún parentesco con aquel ruso que, en su opinión mas bien parecía un villano salido de un comic.

Cierto, la chica parecía un ángel… pero su comportamiento era el de un demonio. Y es que la chica era bastante engañosa: Luego de que se desmayara prácticamente en sus brazos, el rubio la cargó e ignorando la petición de la muchacha se encaminó a la casa de su compañero de clases.

Grave error. La chica despertó cuando faltaban unos cuantos metros y una expresión de espanto se asomó en su rostro al reconocer el lugar, pero no duró mucho. Antes de que el rubio pudiera decir algo una navaja apretaba contra su cuello amenazando con hacerlo sangrar en cualquier momento. Alfred jadeó de la sorpresa.

- ¿Quién eres tú y a donde me llevas? – preguntó con una voz y mirada gélidas.

- Soy Alfred el compañero de clases de tu hermano Iván ¿no me recuerdas? Y bueno, obviamente te llevo a tu casa – respondió tranquilamente, pues no sospechaba que tan mortífera era la chica que tenía en brazos.

- Te dije que no me llevaras a mi casa – reclamó la muchacha sin apartar la navaja.

- ¿Entonces querías que te dejara congelando en el callejón? – preguntó medio en broma.

- Es preferible - respondió la soviética sorprendiendo al estadounidense.

Acto seguido hizo ademan de bajar de los brazos del rubio, sin embargo este no la dejó. Molesta, la muchacha preguntó qué era lo que pretendía. Alfred alegó que no era correcto que una señorita pasara la noche en la calle así que iba a entregarla a sus hermanos. Apenas había acabado de explicar sus intenciones cuando un hilo de sangre escapó de un pequeño corte recién hecho en su cuello. Al bajar la vista se topó con la navaja aun clavada en su piel por la mano de la muchacha.

- También pienso que una señorita no debería jugar con cuchillos – dijo mirando a la chica esta vez.

- Y yo pienso que no deberías meterte conmigo – contestó ella con el peligro anunciándose en la voz – ahora bájame.

- Está bien – suspiró en norteamericano, pero en lugar de soltar a la chica, dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

Las protestas de la sovietica no se hicieron esperar y a punta de golpes e insultos consiguió que Alfred le explicara a donde la llevaba.

- Ya que no quieres estar en tu casa, te llevo a la mía, te calmaras, me contaras porque no quieres volver y te ayudare a encontrar la solución a tus problemas – explico con un tono de voz alegre.

- Eso es innecesario, solo déjame por ahí, ya me las arreglare sola – reclamó mientras seguía forcejeando para que el chico la bajara – además, tú eres el rival de mi hermano ¿Por qué intentas ayudarme?

- Porque soy un héroe – dijo como si fuera la respuesta más obvia – y el trabajo de los héroes es ayudar a princesas indefensas como tú.

La palabra "indefensa" hizo que la sangre de la chica hirviera. Intentó degollar al norteamericano varias veces de camino al apartamento donde la llevaba, pero debido a que aun estaba un poco débil bastó con que el chico la zarandeara un poco para evitar que cumpliera su propósito. Finalmente, sin fuerzas, se quedó dormida en los brazos de Alfred. Quien llegó cansado por lidiar con la soviética todo el camino y con varios cortes en el cuello. Su hermano le abrió la puerta sorprendido, sin embargo no hizo ningún comentario.

Alfred vio el reloj que colgaba en la pared. Se sorprendió al notar que eran casi las tres de la mañana y el no había dormido nada. Había pasado más de 4 horas renegando de estar durmiendo en un sofá-cama, maldiciéndose a sí mismo, maldiciendo a Arthur, maldiciendo a Iván y recordando todo lo sucedido después de encontrar a la hermana menor de este ultimo. Se dio cuenta de que no solo estaba incomodo, sino que también sentía frio hasta en los huesos.

Suspiró nuevamente, se levantó dispuesto a colarse en la cama de Mathew. Pero al pasar a la par del teléfono recordó que no le había avisado a Iván que había encontrado a su hermana. Se preguntó si el ruso no estaría preocupado, después de todo, él mismo se preocupaba por Mathew cuando se acordaba de que existia. Pero recordando la reacción de la sovietica cuando intentó llevarla a su casa, pensó que ella no quería ser encontrada por sus hermanos, así que desistió de la idea.

Al meterse en la cama de su hermano fue imposible no despertarlo. Inmediatamente su gemelo le preguntó qué pasaba, Alfred explico que no se acomodaba en el sofá-cama.

- Si no tienes suficiente espacio allí, mucho menos que lo tengas compartiendo cama conmigo – razono el menor a pesar de estar medio adormilado.

- Pero así no tendré frío – replicó Alfred, haciendo poniendo carita de perrito abandonado.

- Esta bien – suspiró Mathew – por cierto, ya le avísate a Yekaterina ¿verdad?

- ¿Que le iba a avisar a quien? – preguntó Alfred, extrañado.

- A la hermana mayor de Natasha – contestó el otro chico, al ver la cara de confusión de su hermano, explicó – Yekaterina es la hermana mayor de Iván y Natasha es su hermana menor.

- Aaaaahhhh – dijo el mayor cayendo en cuenta de que en ningún momento había recordado el nombre de la chica a la que había socorrido – Tienes razón, aunque Iván sea un villano, su hermana mayor es otra historia – notó que ahora era Mathew quien tenía una cara de confusión – Es que a juzgar por el comportamiento de Natasha, pensé que tal vez se había peleado con Iván, así que no creí que él estuviera preocupado, pero seguramente la otra hermana sí.

- Tengo entendido que Yekaterina ha sido como una madre para esos dos – dijo el otro norteamericano – seguramente debe estar preocupada – añadió con un poco de preocupación en su voz, cosa que Alfred no notó.

Nuevamente se levantó y se dirigió al teléfono. Una persona normal lo hubiera pensado dos veces tomando en cuenta la hora, pero Alfred simplemente no prestaba atención a nada, todo lo que quería era irse a dormir en paz. Marcó el número telefónico de la casa del ruso y contra todo pronóstico, Iván le contestó.

- ¿Hola? – sonaba un poco alterado, lo que sorprendió al norteamericano, pues incluso cuando se peleaban mantenía un tono calmado y una sonrisa aparentemente inocente. Entonces comprendió que no había sido el único que había pasado la noche en vela.

Alfred le informó que había encontrado a su hermana, y sorpresivamente se vio abordado por una lluvia de preguntas que fue incapaz de responder inmediatamente. Luego de un rato, cuando ya el ruso se había calmado un poco, le explico la situación. Recibiendo a cambio un par de amenazas si se atrevía a hacerle algo a Natasha.

- Entonces iré mañana – el ruso hizo una pausa, Alfred imagino que estaba pensando lo mismo que él – mejor dicho, hoy – si, estaban pensando lo mismo – antes de ir a clases a traerla de vuelta.

- Eso será sobre mi cadáver – dijo el estadounidense, sorprendiendo a Iván – tu hermanita no quiere regresar a su casa, por eso tuve que traerla a la mía.

-Está bien – suspiró el ruso – iré a ver qué le pasa.

A decir verdad iba a decir que era su hermana y no iba a permitir que permaneciera más tiempo fuera de casa, pero conociendo a Alfred sabia que se opondría y que terminaría embarcándose en una discusión que podía durar lo que quedaba de la madrugada, y él necesitaba dormir.

- Gracias por avisarme Alfred – el estadounidense se sorprendió, era la primera vez que Iván le daba las gracias por algo – pero sobre todo gracias por recoger a Natasha.

- No hay de que, después de todo solo hice mi trabajo como héroe – respondió Alfred con el ego por las nubes. Inmediatamente Iván colgó el teléfono molesto – Este Iván, no soporta que le digan la verdad – comentó para sí mismo.

Finalmente Alfred pudo colarse nuevamente en la cama de Mathew para descansar por fin y durante el transcurso de la madrugada botarlo de la cama.

Continuara…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_... y corte, eso es todo por esta vez, hasta dentro de otros 50 años XD Por cierto, muchas gracias a las personas que se molestaron en dejar un review, se que deberia responderles apropiadamente pero estoy un poco corta de tiempo._

_Matta nee~_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola! Siento pasar tanto tiempo sin actualizar pero la pereza, la universidad, los bloqueos mentales, etc. me han impedido escribir, pero a partir de ahora tratare de actualizar mas seguido. Muchisimas gracias a las personas que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un review, y perdon por no responderles, tratare de ser mas responsable en eso tambien. No atraso mas y les dejo el capitulo:_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Iván se detuvo un momento y contempló desde afuera el enorme edificio en donde vivían Alfred y su hermano –del que a veces se le escapaba el nombre o simplemente olvidaba que existía- y donde estaba su hermana menor. No era la primera vez que iba pero nunca podía reprimir el impulso de observar desde ahí que tan alta era la estructura.

Los norteamericanos vivían en un edificio de apartamentos, estaban diseñados para gente rica, cosa que a Iván le parecía totalmente ilógico dado que si tienes el dinero lo normal es que compres una casa, pero quien entendía a los ricos. Aun así había comprobado que en el lugar vivían varias familias, que en realidad eran de clase media pero el joven los agrupaba en la misma clase social. Lo cierto es que varias de esas familias antaño habían sido bastante importantes.

De repente su teléfono vibro en su bolsillo. Su hermana mayor le había mandado un mensaje pidiéndole que no regañara muy fuerte a Natasha, que tratara de que le contara su problema y que no llegara tarde a clase. Aun después de toda la angustia que había sufrido el día anterior Yekaterina aun podía ser considerada con la menor y preocuparse por que él fuera a clases. Sonrió, aunque su bufanda le tapaba la boca. Mientras avanzaba por el edificio pensó de nuevo en su hermana mayor, a la que en un principio había empezado a ver como su madre.

Iván no era tan joven como Natasha cuando quedaron huérfanos, así que por un tiempo estuvo deprimido, pero un día Yekaterina le regalo su bufanda favorita –misma que llevaba en ese momento- y se dio cuenta de todos los problemas que estaba causando. Desde entonces se mostraba ante ella con una sonrisa despreocupada pero empezó a desquitarse con algunos de sus compañeros de clase, cosa que solo le provocaba un malestar más grande. Con el tiempo la presencia de su hermana mayor lo tranquilizaba, cuando estaba a su lado se sentía en paz. Poco a poco su cariño hacia ella fue creciendo hasta el punto de casi haber olvidado a sus padres, de hecho solo los recordaba por las fotografías que había en la casa. Así siguió pasando el tiempo, hasta que hacía dos años cayó en cuenta de que su hermana le gustaba como le podría gustar cualquier chica que viera en la calle.

De repente sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos. Había chocado con algo, retrocedió dos pasos y se dio cuenta de que se había dado contra una puerta que había sido abierta repentinamente por una chica de más o menos la edad de Natasha.

- Lo siento – se disculpo rápidamente al darse cuenta de lo que había provocado.

- Pudiste haberme roto la nariz – dijo Iván con un tono calmado pero que aun tenía algo de reproche.

- Ya me disculpe – contesto la chica sorprendida por el reclamo.

- Pero si me hubiera roto la nariz una disculpa no habría bastado – insistió el mayor.

- Pero no paso – insistió ella, estaba empezando a molestarse. Iván supuso que no estaba acostumbrada a que le regañaran – ¿o qué quieres? ¿Que te compense?

Iván estaba a punto de decirle que de hecho lo había golpeado, así que sí tenía que compensarle, pero en ese momento la puerta de enfrente se abrió, Mathew tembló ligeramente al ver a Iván, lo saludó y de repente se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica.

- Buenos días Anastasia – saludo encantado, la chica era una de las pocas personas que no olvidaba su nombre ni su existencia.

- Hola Mathew – saludo alegremente después miró a Iván con cara de pocos amigos – parece que conoces a este tipo así que por favor explícale que dado que no le rompí la nariz una disculpa es más que suficiente para él, yo tengo prisa, voy tarde, adiós – tan repentinamente como había aparecido, la chica se fue.

- Acabas de hacer que perdiera un almuerzo – le dijo Iván con una sonrisa inocente – ahora tendrás que invitarme tu – el norteamericano tembló, y tembló aun mas cuando el ruso se puso serio y agrego – Espero que no le hayan hecho nada a mi hermana.

- No – el muchacho no paraba de temblar – está sana y salva adentro, Alfred durmió conmigo y ella acaba de despertar hace un rato – relato nerviosamente.

En ese momento se escuchó como si tiraran algo de vidrio dentro del apartamento de los norteamericanos. Alfred acababa de decirle a Natasha que había llamado a Iván y en respuesta ella le había arrojado lo primero que encontró: el típico jarrón costoso.

Natasha sencillamente no estaba preparada para hablar con su hermano ¿Cómo iba a explicarle que había huido de casa porque estaba enamorada de él y se acababa de dar cuenta de que a él le gustaba su hermana mayor? Es más, no pensaba decírselo, pero aun no tenía preparada una excusa. Prácticamente acababa de despertar, no había tenido tiempo para pensar en que iba a decirles a sus hermanos. Y el hecho de que Iván acabara de aparecer en la puerta no ayudaba. Aterrada, corrió a encerrarse en el cuarto de Alfred.

- Hola Iván – saludo el norteamericano, como si nada.

- Hola Alfred – saludo sin perder la sonrisa - ¿se puede saber que le estabas haciendo a mi hermana para que te arrojara un jarrón?

- Obviamente yo no le hice nada – hablo con su típico aire de superioridad – el trabajo de un héroe es rescatar a las damiselas en peligro, no lastimarlas. En cambio me gustaría saber que le hiciste tú a ella, me arrojo el jarrón apenas le dije que te había llamado y ayer me hizo esto – señalo los cortes en su cuello – porque no quería que la llevara a su casa – Iván parpadeo desconcertado – no te hagas el inocente, siempre supe que encajabas en el perfil de un villano.

- Yo no le hice nada – contestó el ruso – bueno, ya aclararé las cosas con Natasha luego, por ahora vengo a llevármela.

Natasha maldijo en voz baja. Estaba pegada a la puerta escuchando la conversación. Si no estaba preparada para hablar con Iván, mucho menos los estaba para hablar con Yekaterina. Aunque no tuviera idea, ella era la causante de todo ese alboroto. En ese momento Natasha la odiaba por haber captado la atención de su hermano, pero al mismo tiempo se decía que era inocente, que los pecadores eran ellos. Si la veía estando tan confundida, no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría o de lo que pudiera hacerle.

- Lo siento pero no creo que eso pase – dijo Alfred.

- ¿Eh? No entiendo – dijo Iván con su típico tono inocente – Natasha es mi hermana, está en casa ajena, lo natural es que se vaya conmigo – intentó explicar.

- Pero tu hermanita no parece querer ir a su casa, así que como héroe mi deber es dejar a la damisela donde se sienta segura – respondió el norteamericano.

Alfred por fin había hecho algo sensato. O al menos eso fue lo que pensó Natasha hasta que escucho a su hermano preguntar si al menos podía hablar con ella y tras dudar unos segundos el norteamericano accedió.

Normalmente Iván habría ignorado al intento-de-héroe y se habría llevado a su hermana por la fuerza si fuera necesario. Pero Alfred tenía una fuerza igual a la suya y en ese momento no le convenía empezar a pelearse con él. Además debía mostrarle algo de gratitud por haber recogido a Natasha, aunque no confiara mucho en él siempre era mejor opción a que su hermanita hubiera acabado con un desconocido.

Antes de que la Natasha lograra ponerle el seguro a la puerta, esta se abrió dejando entrar al gigantesco Iván, que como de costumbre llevaba la bufanda que le había regalado Yekaterina. La chica sintió una punzada de dolor al verla, el año anterior ella también le había regalado una pero nunca se la había visto puesta. Alfred los dejo solos.

- Hola Natasha – saludo como si estuvieran a en una noche normal en casa y estuviera llegando de la universidad.

- Hola hermano – saludo ella sintiéndose un poco torpe.

- ¿Quieres decirme porque saliste corriendo anoche? – preguntó con naturalidad, ella negó con la cabeza – Entonces ¿Quieres decirme porque no quieres ir a casa? – nuevamente negó, ambos hermanos se quedaron en silencio.

Desde el principio Iván no había tenido la intención de regañar a Natasha, había asumido que ella se iría dócilmente con él y le platicaría todo en el camino. A pesar de que realmente no tenía mucho contacto con ella, se daba cuenta de que su hermanita le guardaba un gran afecto: le servía en todo lo que podía, buscaba cualquier excusa para platicar con él, le daba regalos, etc. Casi parecía una niña enamorada cuando estaba a su lado, claro que el chico en ese momento no sospechaba que su comparación era tan acertada. Suponía que su hermana lo tomaba por el padre de la familia, así como pensaba en Yekaterina como si fuera la madre.

Pero en realidad Iván no había estado muy al pendiente de su hermana menor. Entre su depresión, los desquites con sus compañeros, y los sentimientos cada vez más fuertes hacia Yekaterina, no se había dado cuenta de que Natasha había crecido hasta que descubrió a uno de los chicos de su universidad que estaba en primer año y venia de Lituania viéndola con ojos de enamorado. Solo entonces observó que la niña que solía llamarlo cuando tenía pesadillas casi se había convertido en una mujer adulta y acababa de cumplir la mayoría de edad.

Desde entonces la considero una adulta y a juzgar por su actitud una bastante capaz de hacerse responsable de sus problemas. Por eso no se preocupo demasiado al verla correr de repente la noche anterior, supuso que se había metido en algún lio y para no involucrarlos se había ido de repente. Salió a buscarla porque Yekaterina estaba demasiado preocupada, aunque él suponía que regresaría tarde o temprano.

- Entonces ¿Vas a quedarte aquí? – retomó el interrogatorio.

- Creo que si – respondió débilmente, Iván abrió la puerta.

- Entonces avísame si vas a algún otro sitio – casi se había ido cuando volvió a asomar la cabeza y agregó – y llama a Yekaterina, está muy preocupada.

Una punzada de culpabilidad le hizo levantar la vista justo a tiempo para captar la mirada seria de su hermano que daba a entender que era una orden, antes de que cerrara la puerta.

Iván estaba molesto, no tanto porque Natasha no hubiera dicho nada sino porque había decidido quedarse en la casa de Alfred. Eso era un problema. Ahora tendría que ser amable con el norteamericano.

De camino a la universidad se encontró con su hermana mayor. Le explico que Natasha se encontraba bien y que por alguna razón no quería regresar a casa.

- Gracias a Dios – suspiro la mayor, pero luego agregó preocupada - ¿Por qué crees que no quiere regresar?

- Seguramente son cosas de adolescentes, ya se le pasara – le contestó para tranquilizarla.

Pero la verdad era que no tenía idea, solo esperaba que no se quedara mucho tiempo con Alfred. No le gustaría que empezaran a llevarse bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Por si se lo preguntan, sí, quien aparecio se supone que es la princesa Anastasia (que me voy a inventar su personalidad) es que en este fic va a haber UsaBela, CanadaxUcrania y ¿Rusia que es mi favorito va a quedar solo y triste? No! pero realmente no puedo imaginarmelo con nadie mas que sus hermanas (see, tengo una mente un poco retorcida) asi que no se me ocurrio nadie mas que ella._

Matta ne~


End file.
